Rio-lly stoned
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: Warning: Lots of Drug Use in this story. Blu and Jewel are experiencing the many pro's and con's of drug use in their wonderful lives. They even have a dance party for celebrating their first use of the bladed herb. But now after Jewel had used LSD, Blu is beginning to seek revenge at Nigel for assaulting Jewel in the past! Stay tuned for more chapters!
1. Weed cookies

**Location: An abandoned electronic warehouse in Rio, Brazil.**

**Time: 1:30pm**

**Date: 6/5/14**

Blu and Jewel settle down at an abandoned warehouse to take a break from the sun. As Jewel begins to relax and stretch out her wings, Blu scraps up various electronic circuit-boards from a small pile.

"Hmm, interesting." Blu spoke quietly to himself. "I found an old but powerful CPU that could be used to build a computer. It just needs to be cleaned up a little." Blu shuffles the broken pile of hardware again to look for more additional parts. While doing so, he noticed a large speaker 20 yards away near his left.

"Neat. Better find some way to deliver that Amp. It could be fun blasting out music in our club with that." Blu said. He found a hard drive during his search. He cognitively analyzes the specs of the hard drive.

"This hard drive according to its physical size might contain approximately 500 gigabytes in memory. It appears to be in good shape."He concluded. He places the hard drive next to the CPU on the ground. Blu continues his search in the pile to find silicon chips lined up on top of a metal plank. There were at least four of those in the pile.

"I found some RAM. It seems that in total I am able to have at least 6 Gigabytes. That's pretty good for my makeshift computer." Blu said. He places the RAM on top of all the other part he had found so far.

While Blu continued looking through the pile of metal, Jewel began to walk around the warehouse.

"What is this thing?" Jewel said as she examined the microphone. "I better go ask Blu. He might know what it is." She began to walk towards Blu with the microphone. Jewel didn't realize that it was connected to that speaker Blu spotted a minute ago. She stepped on the surge-protector switch which turned the speaker on. After that, she didn't get too close to Blu. He was still roughly 20 yards from her when she accidently tugged on the speaker behind her. The three foot amp toppled behind her as a result. It fell on her with a bang as it hit the ground. She was crushed by the speaker, but luckily only suffers a painful blow on her entire backside. Jewel dropped the microphone as a result of the speaker slamming her.

"Jewel, I'm coming!" Blu cried as he quickly flew to her.

The microphone sent a high pitch feedback to the speaker after it fell on the floor. The speaker on top of Jewel emitted the deafening screech on full-blast. She began to experience the most painful sound in her life.

"Please, make it stop!" yelled Jewel as she broke into tears of acute agony.

Blu quickly finds the surge protector and turned it off. He then tips the speaker off of Jewel. She lay still in pain. Some of her cerulean feathers fell off as a result of the sound.

"Oh, Jewel. I hate to see you in pain. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blu said as he gently lifted Jewel off the ground.

"What?" Jewel replied, still in tears.

"You can't hear me? Oh, it's my fault for letting this happen to you!" Blu said. He began to grieve for her pain. He slowly placed her head on his chest allowing her to sob on him. She tightly hugs in response to Blu's comfort.

"It's not your felt Blu, it's mine." Jewel replied as her eyes closed.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Blu said. He began to rub Jewel's back with his left wing. She let out a soft coo in response.

"Jewel, does your back hurt? Can you move around?" Blu asked in fear.

"Don't worry Blu. I can move around," she replied. "It just hurts like you don't know."

"I might be able to help out. I learned online about how to relieve muscle tension." Blu said.

"Auto pension?" Jewel replied.

"No, Jewel," he replied. He went to Jewel's ear and whispered the words again. "Muscle tension."

"Oh…" she replied.

"Ok, just relax…" Blu whispered again. He pressed on Jewel's upper back which caused her to bend forward. As she felt this strange discomfort, she inhaled her breath quickly. Blu then gently released his grip on Jewel, causing her back to correctly bend back into shape. She exhaled her breath slowly, allowing her to be intoxicated by the relief Blu gave her. He continued the process all the way down to her lower back.

Jewel began to chuckle back at Blu while in her relaxed state. "What would I do without you…?" she said.

"Oh, I'm not even done yet!" replied Blu. He began to squeeze Jewel's back from top to bottom. She began to smile at the presence of his wings folding her muscles back and forth.

"Oh Blu, you're a miracle worker. What's next, smoking blunts?" Jewel said.

"Well, you could call it that way. I prefer to call it illegal agricultural consumption." Blu replied. He began to pull out a bag of cookies from his pack.

"No way! Is this even real?" Jewel cried as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yep. It's straight from the grasslands of Chile. This stuff is baked inside these snacks." Blu said.

"Um…we don't smoke these cookies right?" Jewel asked as she gave him a puzzled look. She was fairly new at the concept of leaving earth's orbit.

"Jewel, you don't know much about getting loose. I'll explain why we're not smoking the lettuce." Blu replied as he began to lecture her about the usage of marijuana.

"You see, smoking it would get you high, but it can also damage your health. Just imagine for one moment. Pretend that you're in a house and it's on fire right?"

"Mhmm." Jewel nodded.

"Ok, so what happens when you breathe in the smoke?" He asked.

"You could choke and die from it?" Jewel replied.

"Correct. Now, imagine inhaling the same smoke from a plant. Would it do the same thing?"

"Umm…yeah, it would right?" she said.

"Exactly! So if you consume the herb rather than smoking it, it will be a lot healthier since you're not inhaling the smoke." He concluded.

"Oh! Now I understand!" Jewel said.

"Ok. Would you like some cookies?" Blu said as he gave her a funny grin.

"Sure." Jewel replied. Blu began to hand over some weed cookies to Jewel and to himself. They both slowly ate the cookies together, occasionally feeding each other.

"Ok, now what?" Jewel asked impatiently.

"Now we wait. We have to wait for our stomach to digest the fun stuff. It might take just a few minutes for the effects to kick in. Why don't we set up some things to do before we go to Fuji?" Blu suggested.

"Um…like?" Jewel replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe grab some snacks, play some music, umm…yeah?" Blu said. He's beginning to feel the effects of the imported herbs.

"I guess me and I could do that." Jewel responded. Her body began to respond to the effects of the drug.

"Ok then. I'll go set up the mpp…mp3 player." Blu went to Amp that fell down earlier and then stood it up horizontally. He unplugged the microphone out of the speaker and plugged his mp3 in it.

"Eye whoa go owside an' ject the fude." Jewel said as she went outside. She stumble a little as she went to grab a large pack of Doritos and a pack of Mountain Dew from a convenience store a block across the warehouse. She went back to the warehouse as her eyes began to glow a blood red.

"Height their Crown Jewel, you haves teh food eh'? " Blu spoke in a Canadian accent.

"Yeah, yeah, me tengo los snackies. Bien right here!" Jewel replied as two of her languages began to mix together awkwardly.

Blu and Jewel began to hug each other in their heightened stage of emotion.

"I hugs you lots." cried Blu.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE…I'm not flying. I'm guess hugging you! Me gusta you hugs!" Jewel replied. Her back began to recover from the injury. It swells up to numb out the large bruise.

"I speak no English in American sign language. Ha, I'm losing my words mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…." Blu yelled. He began to play one of his songs on his mp3 player.

"Hmmm…Native Range…kerplunk yeah? That's the song!" he said. The song plays out with a loud thump during the intro. They could hear the exotic instruments that gave them a unique experience.

"Yeah, catchy stuff." Jewel replied.

The song unexpectedly turns aggressive as the melody turns heavy. They began to dance in a heightened state as they move around the warehouse.

"This song penetrates…my soul!" Jewel cried as she weaved her hips in the air.

"Wub, wub, wub, wub, wub,wub, wub" Blu said as he hilariously tried to imitate the song.

The song ends. Blu quickly played another song.

"Superbad by flux…this will be the sick stuff." Blu said. He began to play the song on his mp3 player.

The Macaws enjoy a wonderful jazzy experience as the beat thickens during the intro. As the bass drops, Blu and Jewel Pour Mountain Dew all over each other. They drank the soft drink out of each other's feathers afterwards.

"Dam!" Blu shouted.

"More songs! Me gustoes songs Bluwhale!" Jewel said.

"Ok, hold them up a sec!" Blu replied. He then played another song on his mp3 player.

"Oks…centipeds….by knife party." Blu said as he whimsy press play.

The song starts out with a documentary about centipedes from discovery channel.

"BOOORRIIIINNNNNNNN….." yelled Jewel.

"Well…yeah wait just for the bass song to drop from a cliff man!" replied Blu.

The song then radically changes pace into a scary movie scene until the bass drops hard on them both. They dances and spazzed all over the place. Doritos everywhere. Tropical trees. Glass breaking. Mountain Dew pours on the ground. Feathers fly. The song than climbs up slowly before it finally drops again. Blu and Jewel danced in each other's arms. They finally stopped dancing and splashed down on a puddle of Mountain Dew.

"Oh…wow that was trippy…" Blu said.

"No more dancing…I'm tired and I'm still high." Jewel replied. Blu and Jewel went against a nearby wall and began to relax.

"Let's go take a nap, than we could wash up later." said Blu.

So Blu and Jewel decided to sleep off the drugs they had consumed.


	2. The dance party

**Location: Blain County, United States.**

**Time: 2:30pm**

**Date: 6/5/14**

A private jet softly lands on Sandy Shores resort. As the plane slows to a halt, a ragged man appeared on the runway. He had always worn the same stained white shirt with baggy jeans. His long, chronic use of drugs degraded his body to resemble like a torn up shoe. He has a dotted line tattooed around his neck with the words "cut here" just below his throat. The plane's door opened, releasing a small set of stairs towards the concrete floor.

"Well if it isn't my friendly white cockatoo! Welcome back, buddy!" Trevor said.

The bird gently flew on Trevor's shoulder.

"You're just like me; Psychopathic, rotten in the inside by meth, and extremely white!" He remarked. They both laughed at each other's comparison.

"Ok, let's talk about our business," he said. Trevor walked towards a nearby trailer district with Nigel branched on his shoulder. He opens the door to his house. Trevor calmly enters inside while Nigel flies to his desk where his laptop is. Trevor disconnects the USB drive attached to Nigel's talon.

"Let's see what we got here," Trevor connects the USB drive to his computer. "Great! My sells have risen in South America. Those boys in Brazil really know what they're doing. Everyone could use a little meth here and there whenever Brazil is becoming a fourth world-country." He mocked. "Which reminds me, back at my vacation at Rio," he paused to remember his trip. "I spotted two beautiful Macaws just sitting there on a branch. You wanna see them?" Trevor asked.

Nigel nodded back in response.

"Ok, just give me a moment…" Trevor began to look for the file on his computer of the picture he took during his trip. "Here it is." He clicked on the file. It soon displayed the picture on the screen. The picture showed two similar birds. One bird had cerulean feathers and was identified as a female. She was well groomed and attractive, almost as if the Macaw was transparent. The other bird had indigo feathers and was identified as a male. He had more of a scraggy appearance which made him somewhat adorable. The Macaws smiled at Trevor's camera during the shot."Aren't those two the cutest things known to man?" Trevor said. Nigel began to squawk loudly at the picture in hatred. This backfired at him as Trevor grabbed Nigel in his hand.

"I don't know what your problem is kid, but you be sorry if you show complete disrespect towards them." Trevor yelled as his tightened his grip on the cockatoo. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Trevor shouted.

Nigel bobbed his head in response to the threat.

"Take your brick and leave! I don't wanna deal with you." He kicked his door open. Trevor then grabbed the heavy package of Nigel's drugs and threw it out of his house along with the cockatoo. Nigel picked up the package from the floor with his talons and quickly flew back to his plane. In a few minutes, the plane took off from sandy shores.

"I don't trust that thing. I might have to move management to Brazil if this keeps up." He said to himself…

**Location: Electronic Warehouse, Rio, Brazil**

**Time: 2:30pm**

**Date: 6/5/14**

After Blu and Jewel have woken up from their naps, they quickly washed off the Mountain Dew on them at a nearby pond.

"Jewel, could we possibly move that speaker to the dance club?" Blu asked.

"Blu! Do you not remember what happened to me earlier? I was nearly killed by that thing!" Jewel snapped.

"It was an accident though. We could at least be a little careful with it." He replied.

"Blu, you're way smarter than that! I was nearly this close to be completely deaf by it." Jewel cried as she began to be a little agitated.

"Hey, did someone say speaker?" A familiar voice echoed through the air. Blu and Jewel looked back to find out who it was speaking. It was their old friends Nico and Pedro.

"Hey guys." Blu cried as he greeted them both. Jewel began to cover her face with her left wing in annoyance.

"Hello…"she began in a low voice.

"How's your lady treating you?" Pedro said.

"Please guys. Give her some respect. She's really not in a good mood." Blu warned.

"Oh…" Pedro replied.

"Jewel's upset because that speaker nearly killed her. It was an accident." Blu continued. "Maybe I should leave it alone. What was I thinking?" He questioned while itching his head.

"Oh man, sorry to hear that." Nico replied as he took his bottlecap off his head. "If you like, we can move it to our hangout for you."

Jewel let out a sigh while lowering her wing away from her head. "Alright, you guys can. But if you get hurt, don't tell me that I didn't warn you!"

"Fo' show. We'll take care of it for you. Now, where is it?" Pedro said.

"It's in that warehouse. Be careful not to hurt yourselves there." Blu said.

"Ok then, let's go and help out!" Nico said. As Pedro and Nico took off to go inside the warehouse, they smelled something strong from Blu and Jewel. They stopped and went back to them.

"Say, have you done the stuff earlier?" Nico asked.

"Umm…what stuff?" Blu responded while trying not to give out his secret. Jewel remained still as she held her breath in an attempt to cover herself.

"Yo man. I think they did the stuff!" Pedro cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blu said quickly in hopes to end the subject.

"Hey, we can keep a secret about you two doing the bladed herb." Pedro replied.

"To tell you the truth, we done it too!" Nico added. "Could you at least tell us homies how you did it?"

"We ate it." Jewel mumbled under her breath.

"Come again?" Pedro responded while placing his wing behind his ear to listen better.

"We ate it." Jewel said in a growl.

"Come on now, there's no need to be worked up over it." Nico said.

Blu slowly looks at Jewel." Maybe there isn't a need to worry. What do you think?"

"I'm honestly not sure about the whole thing. It was fun on an intimate level, but I feel guilty since they know now." she replied softly.

"Yeah, but maybe it isn't as bad. Plus, they're not afraid to admit it as well." Blu replied as he gently placed his wings on her shoulders. "I remembered telling you that I couldn't fly at the last minute when we escaped from those smugglers. I felt radically ashamed for not telling you earlier before you took off. You were mad at me because of that. But, this drug talk isn't as bad as you think compared to what I did."

"But, this is different." Jewel replied.

"You're right. It is different. It doesn't mean life or death if we admit it because it's not important. I mean, who cares right? We are one of the rarest birds on this planet to begin with. If anyone wants to look at us differently, they already are." Blu finished.

"I see your point, Blu." Jewel replied. "I won't be worried about it anymore. Thanks for explaining." she spreads her wings around her mate in a hug. Blu hugs her back in response.

"I'm glad you understand." Blu said.

"Yo Nico, we better get workin now!" Pedro cried.

"Sure thing. Let's get that boom-box." Nico replied. They both flew inside the warehouse to look for the speaker.

"Yo, this place smells like Mountain Dew and chips man." Pedro cried in amusement.

"Dude, those lovers went all out! Did they have fun or what?" Nico replied.

Blu and Jewel chuckled after hearing the echoing comment. They laughed harder after hearing Nico's response.

"Oh wow, we were messed up back there!" Jewel cried as she placed her wing on Blu's shoulder, trying not to fall to the floor.

"We should have seen ourselves speaking to each other!" Blu replied while looking at Jewel. They began to fly away from the warehouse.

**Location: Dance Club, Rio, Brazil.**

**Time: 6:30 pm**

**Date: 6/5/14**

Blu and Jewel arrived at the party as more birds began to enter inside the club. There was a table of plates and bowls filled with snacks and other kinds of food near the back of the club. On top of the stage had now contained the new speaker, a fairly new computer, a large desk, large keyboards, and an advanced DJ set in front of the computer. The stage also had a small television that was turned on. It was currently connected to the computer to display the desktop screen. There was also a microphone that sat on the DJ set. Different types of keyboards and synthesizers surround a small office chair that was place behind a desk. Brightly colored lights flickered around the stage and dance floor.

"Wow, this is truly the best club I've went in my life!" Blu cried, shocked by all the new upgrades in the club.

"Welcome amigos! Glad you showed up." Rafael said.

"Hi Rafael! How are your kids?" Jewel replied.

"They're doing great. My boys are looking for the finest ladies in all of Rio. My kids are attracting a mob out there!" Rafael laughed.

"Good for them!" Blu said. "Hopefully they don't flood your species to the brim. You alone had 19 kids. Imagine that happening to your kids?"

"You see, that be called a swarm of peckers." Rafael replied.

Jewel covered her beak with her wing while she laughed her sides off.

"That is one dirty joke for the record books." She continued to chuckle the remainder of the time.

"Who is really to paaaarrrtttteeehhh?!" Pedro yelled on the microphone. The sound traveled all over the dance-floor. The crowd of Macaws, Toucans, Ducks, and other birds applauded loudly in response.

"Let's get going yo!" Pedro said through the microphone. "You two, get on stage! We've got a special treat for all of y'all! Give it up for the Spix Macaws!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Umm…what's going on?" Jewel asked nervously.

"I have no clue. I guess we better get up there." Blu replied. The couple bravely got up on stage for further instruction.

"Yo, we gonna bring the roof down tonight. How does performing on stage sound?" Pedro asked.

"Well, you have a lot of electrical equipment here…I'm not sure what you want us to do exactly." Blu replied.

"We want you guys to sing and play. I think Blu is familiar with whatever the stuff is on the table." Nico singed.

"Well that over there is a computer, over there is a microphone, and that over there is—"Blu was interrupted by Pedro.

"Ok, do whatever you gotta do. We just set this up for y'all to have fun with." Pedro replied.

"Jewel, I know you can sing right?" Blu asked.

"Sure, I guess." Jewel replied.

"Ok, take this microphone. I'm going to load up a song for you to sing to." He said.

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"You just sing to it. Put your beak near the microphone and just sing as great as you can." He replied.

Blu began to load up the song and the lyrics on the computer. He sent the lyrics to the television screen.

"Jewel, do you see the words on the screen?" Blu asked.

"Yeah." Jewel replied.

"All you got to do is to sing that word when it glows red." He cried while showing her the words on the television screen.

"Ok. Sounds like fun." she replied.

"Are you ready?" Blu asked once more.

"Yes, I'm ready to sing." Jewel responded.

"Ok, here we go!" Blu began to play the song on the computer. The speaker began to shoot out the first part of the song. The words on the screen began to turn red, signaling Jewel to sing.

"You close your eyes…and hope that nothing gets through." Jewel sang in perfect pitch.

"These walls are high…guarded by a statue!" She continues as Blu plays with the keyboards.

**Well, you guys know this song. It's "this is not the end" by Krewella. Just assume that Blu is covering all the non-vocal parts of the song while Jewel sings it. Why? Because, I'm not going to paste the entire lyrics of a song in a story.**

_**A Few Hours later.**_

"Wow. That was a great party! You killed it out there Jewel!" Blu cried as he looked to her.

"Whatever you did there sounded great too! It felt pretty aggressive." Jewel replied.

"I guess it's time to go back home…" he said.

"Yep, I agree." She replied.

So they decided to fly back to the Amazon in order to get some sleep.


	3. Drugged revenge

**Location: The Amazon, Brazil.**

**Time: 11:30ppm**

**Date: 6/6/14**

The two Macaws woke up from their sleep. They quickly got out their nests and began to fly away. As they flew above the canopy, Jewel had spotted something below the ground. She had spotted what had appeared to be a small cracker, only it was colored pink. It was wrapped in a plastic foil.

"Hey Blu, what's that on the floor?" Jewel asked.

"I don't think we should look at it." Blu replied.

"Oh come on, Blu. It's not going to hurt anyone." she whined.

"Ok, but don't touch it. That thing looks familiar…" he warned.

So Blu and Jewel began to hover down to the forest floor. The light down at the level dimmed, making them both a bit cautious about their surroundings. Jewel went over to the colored object and picked it up using her talons. Blu responded by kicking the chip off Jewel's grip.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jewel cried.

"I said, we weren't supposed to touch it remember?" Blu replied as he showed worry on his face. "That cracker is a hallucinogenic! If you even inhale the contents, you will be seeing strange things for several hours!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Jewel replied. Her judgment was already impaired by the drug.

"Come on, Jewel. You know better right?" he said.

"Well, what's so bad about seeing things? I want it!" Jewel replied while she began a to be little angry.

"Jewel, you leave no choice! I'll have to refrain you from even touchin-" Blu's throat was grabbed by Jewel's talon. She restrained him on the floor while she began to pick up the substance with her beak.

"Please…Jewel. Don't do it." Blu warned despite being unable to breathe.

"I'll only just have one bite. You don't have worry about it. It won't kill you, right?" Jewel said as she calmed down. She loosened her grip on Blu's throat so that he could breathe.

"You're going to regret it." Blu warned. He began to breathe easier. Jewel began to chew on the hallucinogenic. She suddenly began to see odd shapes and colors. Jewel stood there on the forest floor in awe of her distorted reality. She finally let go of her grip on Blu. He got up and went next to Jewel, watching her in fear of her possible actions.

"Wow…where did these colors come from?" Jewel said in a drugged daze.

"They are not real, Jewel." Blu replied. Jewel began to relax due to her experiment with the cracker. She lay down nearby a tree. Her eyes began to widen as the effects of the drug intensified. The light from the sun flickered from a blood red to a deep purple. The trees and vines around her began to twist into different shapes.

"Jewel, can you hear me?" Blu cried. His voice was a bit muffled to her, but she could hear him fine despite that he sounded very deep.

"Yeah…" she replied. She began to breathe slowly. Jewel placed her wings behind her hear in a lazy fashion. She crosses her talons together as if she was on a hammock. "The lights, the sounds, they are so vivid and alive. It's like I'm free to roam wherever without having to spread my wings." Jewel said.

"Oh, Jewel…you're going to get paranoid at any moment." Blu said.

"Hahaha, you think I can get scared that easily? I don't need to worry…worry…about…" Jewel began to get into a hypertensive state. Her slow breathing began to become irregular. Blu decides to check her pulse.

"She's going to panic. Her heart-rate is skyrocketing…what could I do?" Blu thought to himself.

"What's going on? Wait, what's happening?" Jewel began to remember a very dreadful event she never spoke about. It was beginning to turn into a flashback. Her colorful world distorted to that one night where she was captured by Nigel. She could see herself inside a cage where Nigel threw her in.

"Blu, where are you!" she yelled while she started to shake. Her eyes began to shrink in paranoia. For safety reasons, Blu decides to pin her down on his chest to prevent her from going to who knows where.

"Calm down, I'm here!" Blu replied. She couldn't hear Blu's response because of the flashback.

"Nigel, get away from me! What do you think you're trying to do to me?" Jewel said as her voice rose. In her mind, Nigel advanced inside her cage.

"Nigel?" Blu cried in confusion. "Could this likely be an event that actually took place?" he thought.

"Stop, what are you doing! STOP! NO, STOP! PLEASE!" Jewel immediately screamed while she saw Nigel body-slammed her down. She broke down into tears. Jewel finally fell unconscious from the flashback, torn up from the inside.

"No, Jewel." Blu quickly checked her pulse once more. "She's still alive." He was relieved that know that she's ok.

Jewel muffled something under her breath before she completely shut down. "I won't tell anyone…" she finally fell asleep, her face saddened in shame.

Blu froze in complete shock from Jewel's panic attack. He stood there with his wings holding up the broken Macaw. He began to think what Jewel was possibly seeing in her hallucination. The thoughts that bubbled up Blu's intelligent mind poured down into one simple solution.

"It wasn't a hallucination," Blu thought. "Maybe, the drug might have triggered a flashback…I knew something about her was trapped when I saved her. I just didn't know what it was." Blu had finally concluded to what Jewel had experienced. She was brutally assaulted by Nigel in the pass and it continues to haunt her subconsciously. He went to Jewel's left ear and gently whispered this phrase. " I will find him and I will end him." From that moment forward, Jewel smiled comfortably in her sleep.


	4. Trevor's encounter with the Macaws

**Location: Apartment Complex, Rio, Brazil**

**Time: 8:30pm**

**Date: 6/7/14**

Trevor recently had moved in Brazil due to his inspiration for birds and the fact that the U.S economy had crashed. His apartment room had 1000ft in open space. His living room had a decent amount of beer bottles scattered around the floor. His bathroom had been smudged with marker on the walls the morning after his hangover. The kitchen had a few boxes of pizza and cartons of cigarettes placed around the counters. "Oh man, I've lost it all! My meth business was going so well, but the demand for the drug has dropped drastically!" Trevor said. "It's all thanks to the U.S currency! It had just died recently. All $200,000,000 of my money is now only worth $10,000,000 here in Brazil. Arrrgggghhhh! WHY!" Trevor began to kick his wooden coffee table into splinters. In his psychotic rage, he opens the windows near the end of his living room and then decides to throw the table out. The table falls several stories down to only hit a sports car. Due to the impact from the table, the front window of this luxury item shattered all over the parking lot. The car alarm went off in response."Damn it, nothing here is going anywhere! Screw the meth business! It's time start to start off something new!" He immediately turned off his bedroom lights in his new apartment. Trevor began to lie on his bed, covering his head with a pillow in frustration. "Good night, America!" While the car alarm continues to go off, Trevor slowly covered himself with a comforter and went to sleep on his king sized bed.

**Several hours later…**

Blu and Jewel were flying around the beautifully lighted streets of Rio at night. They glided over many breathtaking buildings, all shaded in either a colored white, shady grey, or an industrial black color. Jewel is becoming increasingly restless while Blu is slowly becoming drowsy by their long flight together.

"Jewel, could we please land somewhere…I'm tired." Blu said in a yawn.

"I'm sorry Blu, I can't sleep." She replied. Jewel spotted an open window from an apartment building. Blu began to notice what Jewel had spotted. He began to feel a bit worried about his and Jewel's own safety.

"We're not going in there, right?" asked Blu.

"Sure we are. No one will even notice us!" she replied. Jewel had always been a little bashful, but she wouldn't go to that extent. It was becoming obvious that she had become a bit reckless. She needed to keep her mind off of that flashback she experienced yesterday either through love or a thrill.

"Oh, ok then. But seriously, why are we doing this? It's not fond of you to act in a reckless matter." Blu said.

"I know it's not like me to barge on to someone else's house. I just wanna forget what had happened to me." Jewel replied.

"Well, maybe doing something different for a change wouldn't hurt right? I mean we are birds right? We could fly away at the sight of danger under any given moment. It's not like we are going to sleep with a psychopath! What are the odds of that happening?" Blu's thoughts had started to swirl him into a panic.

Jewel had begun to notice Blu's worried face from the thoughts being provoked in his head.

"Blu, are you alright? We don't have to go inside if you don't want to." She said.

"I'm fine." Blu replied. "It's only for one night. I'm just over-thinking it a little."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Jewel questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go inside. I kinda need to live in a man-made environment every once in a while." Blu replied.

"Well…ok then. There's no turning back from this point forward." She said.

Blu and Jewel decide to enter inside the apartment room. Although it was a bit dark inside, the Macaws could navigate through parts of the room thanks to the full moon. Blu took note of the countless bottles of beer on the floor. He could also smell a bit of gasoline that had stained the carpet in the living room.

"Wow, whoever lives here is currently addicted to alcohol!" Blu cried.

"Shhh…keep it down." Jewel whispered.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He responded in a quieter voice. Blu began to step inside the bathroom without making a disturbance. He was shocked to look at the defiling graffiti on the walls. "Mother of cheese and sprinkles, who would want to ruin a modern bathroom like this? I should really question if I should stay only a night in this asylum." As Blu later flew out of the bathroom stealthily, Jewel checked the kitchen in order to look for any mangoes. "Man, if I could only eat something, I wouldn't have to be this ener…getic. That's a word right?" Jewel whispered, thinking if Blu had once used that word in a sentence. Jewel's eyes had finally adjusted in the dark. She could now see the pile of trash sitting on top of the counters. "Eww, what is this place, a landfill?" Jewel commented while her face expressed disgust. She began to move out of the kitchen, covering her beak with her wing in order not to smell anything unsanitary. Blu and Jewel headed back into the living room where all the beer bottles covered the floor.

"Jewel, where are you?" Blu whispered as he looked around.

"I'm over here!" Jewel whispered back. She was on top of a sofa to the left of Blu. Blu looked to his left and slowly spotted her. He quietly flew to her as he avoided making any noise.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" he asked while his eyelids are beginning to droop in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I'll at least try to get some sleep. Goodnight Blu." Jewel said as she laid on the sofa to the side. She began to close her eyes.

"Goodnight honey." Blu replied. He did the same only that he went to sleep instantly.

**Early in the morning…**

Trevor had just woken up from his slumber. He went to the kitchen in order to get some breakfast out of the refrigerator. He had also grabbed some mangoes out of a small cabinet nearby the sink. He remembered leaving the windows open from yesterday after he threw out his coffee-table. He instinctively closed the windows without disturbing the birds on the sofa. He hadn't noticed them yet. "I might as well eat something now." He walked over to the living room and turned on the television on. "Ha! It's Funny how I can't place my food anywhere. I don't have a table anymore!" Trevor said. He placed his food on the floor instead. As he got up off the floor, he looked to the left and found two feathery objects on his sofa. He went over to investigate what they were. "Ha! What do you know? Two of the same Spix Macaws I saw from my last vacation. Brilliant! They must have entered through my windows that I had left opened last night." Trevor said as he started to smile. He grabbed the mangoes on the floor and placed them just next to Blu and Jewel. He also placed a printed picture of Nigel on top of the mangoes. The caption below the picture in caps read "Wanted: Dead or Alive. $5000 reward." Trevor gently tapped on the birds in attempt to wake them up. Blu and Jewel slowly stood up and faced Trevor, wiping their wings with their eyes as they're waking up.

"Good Morning, Macaws!" Trevor yelled as he looked at the two with a smile.


	5. The unlikely alliance

Blu and Jewel began to panic after realizing that they had slept with a nutjob.

"Oh geez, let's get out of this place!" Jewel cried as she took off towards the window.

"Right behind you!" Blu replied as he too took off in flight.

"Wait! The windows are…" Trevor warned. Before he could get the last word out of his mouth, the two Macaws slammed into the storm-proof window face-first. Blu and Jewel slowly slid off the glass in a cartoonish way before blacking out. "closed." Trevor finished. "I'll have to help them out for now. I'll just place them on my bed and just wait till they regain consciousness." So Trevor went over to the downed Macaws, gently picked them up, and placed them down on his bed. He covered the two with his comforter just to give them an at home experience. Trevor went over to his living room and picked up the mangoes off the sofa. He then placed them next to Blu and Jewel like last time along with the picture of Nigel. He closed the door in his bedroom.

The Blue Macaws eventually regained consciousness. Blu and Jewel cautiously opened their eyes and looked around Trevor's bedroom.

"We're still in this prison, huh?" Jewel said while she became a little angry.

"We'll find a way out of here, I promise!" Blu replied.

"I have to admit, whatever I'm on feels really comfortable…" Jewel said as she calmed down. She scooted towards Blu in a trance.

"Oh, how comfortable is it?" Blu replied as he moved closer to Jewel, admiring her beauty.

"It's so comfortable that I could do this!" Jewel went to Blu in a kiss. The Macaws slowly began to fold each other's wings in a romantic hug. They closed their eyes and locked each other's beaks together. The Macaws began to smile as they swayed their heads in their make-out session. Before they could advance to the next level as Pedro puts it, they were interrupted by Trevor opening the bedroom door. He quickly closed the bedroom door. Blu stood up and faced Trevor in an aggressive manner in order to protect his mate. Jewel continued to lie on the bed in embarrassment to Trevor popping in without warning.

"Hey, settle down will ya? I'm not here to hurt you!" Trevor cried. "Can you just at least co-operate with me?"

"Let us go!" Blu said. Trevor only heard that as a squawk. When the tension between Trevor and Blu was at their peak, the Macaw's stomachs grumbled in hunger. They started to notice the two mangoes that were placed nearby.

"Like I said, I'm not here to hurt the both of you! Why would I give you food and a place to sleep from your blackout?" Trevor cried. He began to feel a little annoyed by Blu. "Could you just keep your side of the bargain? I just want you to relax, ok?" Blu began to settle down. He cautiously set down with Jewel.

"I don't know if I could trust him, but according to recent events that took place, he hasn't hurt us yet." Blu said as he looked to Jewel.

"You have a…valid point." Jewel said while trying to imitate Blu's vocabulary. Blu began to chuckle at how adorable Jewel is.

"You're starting to sound like me!" Blu replied while he smiled in joy.

"Don't get too excited you…domesticated animal." She cried, noting how smart she's becoming. "That's another way to call someone a pet right?"

"Remind me to get you a thesaurus." Blu said.

"All the dinosaurs are dead, Blu." Jewel replied in ignorance as to what Blu meant. Blu laughed historically from Jewel's answer.

"All right, you can eat now." Trevor reminded.

The Macaws madly ate their mangoes. They shoved their face in the fruit to eat the insides, seeds and all. As they finished the last of their Mangoes, they laid down in a "food coma".

"Aw man, that was good." said Jewel as she felt a little drowsy.

"I think it's safe to assume that this guy wouldn't want to hurt us." Blu replied, trying not to fall asleep.

"Wait just one moment." Trevor said. He opened the bedroom door and went to his living room to get a device that would allow him to communicate with them Macaws. He opened a small shelf nearby his television and grabbed the device. "Well, I'm going to use this thing. I hope it works. Where was it made again, Spain? At least somewhere in Europe, I'm not sure. I'm glad it didn't went _**MISSING.**_" He grabbed the device, turned it on, and went back inside his bedroom.

"Ok, I've helped you guys out. Now you have to return the favor for me!" Trevor began as he grabbed the picture of the White Cockatoo. He showed the picture at the Macaws to get a response. "Have you seen this bird anywhere?"

"I really wish that I could assist you in your pursuit of Nigel, but you can't understand us. I was actually planning to look for him myself." Blu replied.

"Sure I can understand you! How did you know that his name was Nigel?" Trevor questioned.

"WHAT! We could speak to you? NO WAY!" Jewel said while she looked completely surprised.

"Glad we got that cleared out. I'm going to ask again. Have you seen him?" Trevor asked once more.

"No, we haven't seen him. We do know him though! I just found out that he…did something to my love." Blu said. He began to feel a little angry.

"I understand what you mean. You wanna get that sick bird, don't you?" Trevor said.

"I want him dead for what he did to me!" Jewel said in a vengeful tone.

"Great, that's great! You want revenge! I love it! Why don't we work together to find that fowl bird!" Trevor suggested.

"Not a bad idea if you asked me." Blu replied. "You with us Jewel?"

"Yeah, it'll be better to hunt him down as a group. We could…substantially increase our odds of finding him!" said Jewel.

"I love it when you think like that!" Blu cried, being impressed by his loving mate.

"Hey, I know this is weird of me to give you two drugs and all, but I get a bottle of pills with your name on it!' said Trevor as he handed them a transparent orange capsule.

"Hmmm…these are Amphetamine salts! They are a great tool for focusing on something important." Blu said while he analyzes the contents on the bottle.

"I think I'm good without them." Jewel replied, not trusting the plastic capsules.

"That's ok. You might have to try them later if you're up for it." Blu replied.

"Ok guys; are we ready to hunt Nigel down?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jewel replied.

So Blu, Jewel, and Trevor left the bedroom. They quickly left Trevor's apartment by using an elevator that sent them to the ground level. Trevor signed out of the apartment through the lobby and headed towards the parking lot. Trevor hopped inside his salmon pink Bodhi and started the ignition. The truck began the rev aggressively in response to Trevor's keys inserted in it.

"That's a scary looking truck you have there!" Jewel commented.

"Thanks. You like the bull horns too?" Trevor replied as he pointed at the horns on top of his roll-cage.

"Pretty sweet, but it doesn't sound fuel efficient." Blu said.

"Alrighty then, let's go after him!" Trevor yelled as he slammed on the gas. He made a left turn, then a right, and then finally got out of the parking lot through the exit.

Blu, Jewel, and Trevor are beginning to accelerate out of Rio and into the dense forests of the Amazon…


	6. Operation Scarlet Fever

**Location: Near the stratosphere, Amazon, Brazil**

**Time: 11:30am**

**Date: 6/6/14**

Blu and Jewel are gliding over the clouds effortlessly in order to scout the area of the rainforest. They continue their search for Nigel. In order for the Macaws to fly at this elevation, some necessities had to be used. Blu and Jewel are fitted with wing extensions on each end of their wings. Because their wings are now longer, they are able to glide for long periods of time without needing to flap their wings as often. Blu and Jewel are also fitted with compact oxygen tanks to allow them to breathe as well. Finally, the Blue Macaws are fitted with a variety of equipment to gather intelligence on the whereabouts of Nigel. Attached to their plumage, Blu and Jewel are using cameras that are normally used for U.S military drones or UAV's. One camera uses infrared light to spot heat signatures while another one helps zoom into an object. The Blue Macaws are wearing a Bluetooth on their heads so that they could communicate with Trevor during their mission.

"Bravo and Juliet, this is Tango. Do you read me?" said Trevor through his headset.

"This is Bravo. I read you loud and clear, over." Blu replied while he relayed the message back to Trevor.

"This is Juliet. I can hear you, over." Jewel replied as she relayed the message back to Trevor.

"We are getting a clear overview of the Amazon rainforest. The cameras are working fine and you got about an hour left of oxygen in your tanks, over." said Trevor.

"10-4." Blu said.

"Copy that." Jewel said.

"Wow, Blu! Look at the sky. I've never been this high before." Jewel said as she became mesmerized by the clouds below.

"Yeah, I've only seen this view only once through an airplane ride. But now, the experience is completely different. It's like we're in heaven." Blu replied while he awed in wonder of the view.

"Truly, Dios is with us." Jewel said as she faced Blu.

Trevor continued to look at the live images of the Amazon through his laptop. He had spotted something through the infrared camera on Blu's field of perspective.

"Tango to Bravo. Could you fly around your current position, over?" Trevor asked as he looked over the live image again.

"Affirmative. Circling around that area, over." Blu responded back. He shifted his weight to his left wing in an attempt to steer. He began to glide around in a circle over his position. Trevor looked over the infrared image and saw a small campsite. It was littered with tables, cocaine, and chairs on the ground.

"I've spotted a possible area of interest. Nigel could possibly be down at your position. Whatever you do, do not engage the target. I repeat, do not engage, over." Trevor said.

"Copy that." Blu replied.

"10-4" Jewel said.

Trevor noticed a developing thunderstorm a few miles away. It could potentially danger the lives of the airborne birds if they continue to fly near it.

"Bravo and Juliet. This is Tango. I've spotted an oncoming storm nearby. Please land back to base as soon as possible, over." Trevor said.

"Copy that." Blu replied.

"10-4" Jewel said.

**Meanwhile at ground level…**

In the canopy near the campsite, Nigel was on his brand new Alien-ware laptop. He was enjoying a long session of a popular MMORPG game known as Runescape. In the game, his character was named "MLGCockatoo2143" and was at level 69. His character had one of the strongest armor in the game known as rune. His character carried a huge Rune two-handed sword that would slice any enemy into shreds. Before he advanced to the wilderness in the game, Nigel shot up meth in his body.

"Oh yeah, that's the good stuff right there." said Nigel as he allowed himself to be intoxicated by the drug. Nigel went out into the wilderness and spotted a level 80 greater demon. The demon was a very powerful monster in the game and if it were defeated, the monster would drop lots of in game currency known as gold coins.

"Let's go!" said Nigel as he clicked on the Demon. His character advanced at the demon and began to attack it. His character began to cut away the Demon's health in half after a few turns.

"umm, umm, uhuh, uhuh, what, what? GET HIGH ON THE DRUGS." Nigel said.

"m,m,o. r,p,g. M,M,O. R,P,G. eemm eemm oooh arrr ppeeee _**GEEEEEEEeEeEeEe**_!" yelled Nigel in a ear-shattering pitch as he began to have a nerd style nosebleed. He had defeated the monster and got the pile of coins. Several Macaws flew out of the trees, startled by Nigel's screech.

"Yeah, I did it. I am so proud of myself." said Nigel. His alien-ware computer began to short-circuit as heavy rain soaked the rainforest from the storm. "Why!" he threw his computer to the forest floor. It decimated to several electronic pieces all over the mossy ground.

"Excuse me?" said a pretty Scarlet Macaw. She overheard Nigel's screech from a few hundred feet away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for making that noise earlier. Will you forgive me?" replied Nigel.

"Sure." The Macaw said. She flew away afterwards although she was extremely pissed by that awful sound.

**Back to Blu, Jewel, and Trevor…**

Due to inclement weather conditions, Blu and Jewel headed back to Trevor. Blu and Jewel took off their equipment at the landing site and went to Trevor for the results. Trevor started to review the information that was gathered during the surveillance mission when the Macaws arrived on camp. Trevor began to show the images that were captured on his computer.

"Well done. We now have a positive location on our target. From our location, the campsite is just 40 miles to the east." Trevor said while he pointed on the image showing chairs and bright feathers.

"Good, now how do we plan on capturing him?" asked Jewel.

"Hmmm…" Blu replied as he began to think up a clever plan. "Well it's pretty obviously that we stand out in this environment. So…"

"You plan on camouflaging? That might be kinda tricky. You won't be able to adapt to your surrounding effectively because of your feathers." Trevor said.

The same Red Scarlet Macaw overheard the conversation between Blu, Jewel, and Trevor.

"I might be able to help." said the Red Scarlet Macaw.

"Who are you?" asked Blu.

"I'm Lina and I'm a Red Scarlet Macaw. Oh, and I've felt Nigel's wrath like you did. We were on the same plane together when we were captured by those thugs back then! Why don't I help you guys out? It be fun ya know?" Lina said while trying to convince the two.

"Sure, you can join in. We do have a common goal which is to end Nigel once and for all. The more the merrier, I'd always say." Jewel replied as she felt that spitfire connection between Lina and herself.

"Alright, well let's find him together!" cried Blu.

.


	7. The set-up

**Location: The Amazon, Brazil**

**Time: 2:30pm**

**Date: 6/6/14**

Blu, Jewel, and Lina are flying double-time in hopes of finding Nigel. They have already covered about 20 miles on their journey to find him in just a few hours. On this bright day, Blu, Jewel, and Lina land on a rock-face where a powerful waterfall pours to a lagoon nearby. Blu came prepared with his usual fanny pack around his waist. Instead of his normal safari hat that he wears during trips like these, Blu is wearing a bowl shaped helmet covered in rope. He was also carrying a small compass, a flare, and a bag of medical equipment in case something goes wrong. He is wearing a small green vest with four front pockets to add to his army outfit. On his back, Blu has a M225 Mortar with smoke, frag, and flashbang rounds strapped on for any situation he's up against. Jewel had touched up her face with thick, coal lines below her eyes to make her look intimidating. She's armed with a Mosin-Nagit tranquilizer rifle to take down anyone without lethal force. Jewel is currently wearing a jungle-themed Ghillie suit that covers her from head to talon so that she would be able to shoot without being seen. Lina, Jewel's spotter is holding a bulky wire guided missile launcher which allows her to blow up anything from almost anywhere. She has a pair of green binoculars wrapped around her neck in order for her to spot for Jewel. Lina is also wearing a matching Ghillie-suit like Jewel. The Macaws have decided to take a break from their tiring flight. The trio placed their equipment on the floor and relaxed for a few minutes. They began to discuss about their mission.

"So Blu, how far we from Nigel's campsite?" asked Jewel.

"We are about 20 miles away from our objective. We just need to continue heading east in that direction." Blu replied as he held his compass.

"Well that's good," said Lina. "We are nearly half-way there." Her stomach started to growl. "Is it me or am I beginning to feel a little hungry?"

"Oh yeah, we haven't had lunch yet." Jewel said. Blu had spotted a large, brown iguana on top of a large branch.

"Who's in the mood for some Iguana?" Blu said.

"Iguana? I had lizards before. I wonder what Iguanas taste like?" Jewel said as she moved her wing to her beak, imagining the large animal in her mouth.

"What Iguana are you looking at?" Lina asked. Blu pointed the old reptile with one of his feathers attached to his wing in order to show where it is.

"Do you see it? It's really old and brown. It's standing on that large branch over there." Blu said while he motioned his wing.

"Oh, I see it now." said Lina.

"Ha, I'm in the mood for some target practice." cried Jewel as she raised her rifle at the Iguana. She steadied her aim carefully while holding her breath.

"Be careful not to waste ammo. I only have so much." Blu joked.

"Ha, watch yourself. I'm the one with a gun here." Jewel replied while she chuckled. She returned her focus on the lizard. She stared the lizard down and turned on the laser beam attached to her rifle. She pointed the beam at the Iguana cautiously and slowly pressed down the trigger. The gun fired a tranquilizer at the doomed animal with absolute precision. It fell down to the floor with a dull thump. Jewel unlocked the rifle's bolt to free the capsule out of the barrel. She then slid the bolt back into place, allowing another round to enter the chamber.

"Nice shot." Lina remarked as she held the binoculars to her face. She went to the downed reptile and picked it up with her beak.

"I'll go on ahead and start a fire." Blu said. He quickly collected a pile of wood on the ground and gathered it in a pile. He lit a match and dropped it to the pile of wood. The wood blossomed to a fire as it pollinates the air around it with ember and smoke. The Macaws skewered their meal on a stick and began to rotate it above the fire for a few minutes. The Iguana simmered in steam from the exposed flame. It is finally safe for Blu, Jewel, and Lina to enjoy their prey.

"Internal temperatures, well over 165 degrees Fahrenheit." said Blu when he stabbed the meal with a cooking thermometer.

"We know it's cooked well. What, are you going to call the FDA?" Jewel replied.

"Can't we just eat it already?" added Lina. She looked at the piece of meat with hunger.

"You can never be too safe!" Blu replied with confidence.

The trio began to break apart their meal by shredding it apart. They enjoyed the meal as its delicious scent filled the air around them.

"Well, that hit the spot." Lina said as she exhaled her breath deeply. She laid down on the rugged floor, relaxed and sastified.

"It wouldn't hurt to wait a few more minutes before we leave, right Blu?" asked Jewel.

"Sure," Blu said. "We can settle down for a little while before we resume our mission."

"Let's talk about our plan in the meantime." Jewel said. She is now focused on her payback to Nigel.

"Ok, why don't we check our supplies first?" Blu cried while opening his bag.

Lina opened her bag of supplies. She began to check the amount of rockets in her disposal. "I have four long-range rockets available!" Lina announced.

"That's great. We could use those if we have to blast our way through the camp. But, you only have four of them. We need to use those in a strategic manner." Blu commanded. "How about you, Jewel?"

Jewel looked over the amount of tranquilizer darts she has available in her inventory. "I have six magazine clips on me. Each one of them has ten rounds. So, I have around…sixty darts?" Jewel said in question.

"That's right. You have sixty rounds to work with. Don't get carried away with that amount though. Remember to keep your shots precise!" Blu said. "As for me…" he scanned his medical supplies over.

"I got plenty of ice packs, wraps, bandages-"He was interrupted by Jewel in her annoyance.

"Yes, doctor. Just in case we get a bo-bo!" Jewel mocked in a childish tone.

"Not cool, man. Not cool!" Blu answered back, feeling ashamed. "Well anyhow, I have six shells for my Mortar. Two of them are smoke, two of them are frag, and another two are flashbangs."

"At least you might be able to blow things up! We are not in the mood of playing a game of "operation"" said Lina.

Blu let out a sigh and turned his back towards the ladies. He planted his wings on top of his head in an attempt to calm down. He shook the frustration out of him. "I have to stay calm and just think…" he said to himself. He pulled out a fairly sized map in front of Jewel and Lina. He pushed it to the ground without hesitation. "Alright, so here's the plan…" Blu announced. "This is the picture of the site taken earlier when Jewel and I were gliding in the stratosphere."

"I can see a few guards and workers at the campsite. Why are they in the middle of a rainforest?" asked Jewel.

"Good question," replied Blu. "Remember the piles of white powder scattered all over the floor?"

"Yeah, I remember." she said.

"Well, what's the pile of stuff then?" Lina cried, looking a bit puzzled.

"I think the pile might be cocaine. That should explain why those humans inhabit the area. They are secretly creating illegal substances for capital and I think Nigel is involved with the scandal." Blu concluded as he marked the pile of drugs with a red marker on the map.

"What's so bad about cocaine? Haven't we done some illegal stuff too?" Jewel said.

"Marijuana is a natural drug. It can be developed through natural processes like tobacco or wine. However, the production of cocaine takes another step to an unnatural level. The development of the drug alone requires the coca leaves to be extracted into a hydrochloride, or salt based solution." Blu answered.

"That doesn't sound natural at all!" Lina remarked.

"I believe that our problem here is not just about Nigel anymore. It's about the tons of underground drugs that are being created in our beautiful country. We can at least slow down this seizure inducing drug from it being used around the world." Blu said as he continued to convince the two.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about it?" asked Jewel.

"Ok, do you see those two guards stationed in that guard tower?" said Blu.

"Yeah, I see them." Lina said.

"You two are in charge of taking them out. To prevent any mistakes or flaws in our mission, you'll have to wait till I tell you shoot." Blu cried while circling the tower with a red marker.

"We understand!" shouted Jewel and Lina.

"Ok, so after we take the guards out, we will need to gather more information regarding the layout of the campsite. Now, how do we do that?" he said.

"There's a bird perched on top of a branch near the entrance to the campsite. What if we could snatch him or her and asked "nicely"?" Jewel suggested as she pointed it with her feather.

"That's a great idea. But, we can't just shoot it. It would just cause unwanted attention. The watch tower is far away enough for the bird not to notice a thing. That is if we decide to take out the guards first. But, it's also extremely huge in comparison to the tree. So that means the guards would spot us getting close to our "feathery friend" first. So our first priority is to take out the guards in the watchtower and then we capture our informer." Blu labeled the watchtower with a "1" and then circled the bird that sat on the branch. He then labeled the circled bird with a "2".

"Ok, but when do we take out Nigel?" Lina asked.

"Lina, we have to be careful. Blu is taking some…precautions before we take down our main target. We don't want to be a little…reckless." Jewel replied as the words began to flow through her mind. Her use of complex vocabulary is beginning to mirror Blu's.

"Oh, I can't stand how intelligent you're becoming! I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me!" Blu cried in amazement. Jewel calmly went over to Blu and kissed him. He raised Jewel up above the ground in a breathtaking hug in response.

"I heard "kiss me" in your gigantic brain of yours. We know how we really think of each over on a personal level, don't we?" Jewel said as she looked into his huge, intelligent eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Haa..hah." He laughed strangely, trying not to faint from Jewel's "pinch". Blu cleared his throat to bring back the important task ahead of the three. "Now, let's try to end Nigel's drug trafficking lifestyle!" Blu placed the map away in his bag and grab everything else important back on his person. Jewel and Lina worn back their Ghillie suits and grabbed their weaponry. They flew away from their rest stop and headed east for another twenty miles to the campsite…

**Tell me what you think about the story so far! A little feedback won't hurt! =)**


	8. Scared-crow

**Location: **Nigel's campsite, Brazil

**Time: **6:30pm

**Date: **6/6/14

Blu, Jewel, and Lina are hidden underneath the dense foliage outside the camp. Jewel and Lina are positioned about 300 meters away from the watchtower. The two quietly stalked the two guards inside the watch tower. The sniper and spotter remained motionless for about a few minutes. They lay on the tropical habitat comfortably in hopes of waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger…

"It looks like the guards are going to sit down and talk for a few minutes. We have the element of surprise right under our reach." Blu whispered through Jewel and Lina's Bluetooth. The guards posted lit a cigar and sat down for a casual conversation.

"Remember, just relax and take a deep breath before you shoot. I know you can do It." he said in a calm tone. His voice had an effect on Jewel that placed her in a trance like state. She smiled in response to his advice, almost as she was going to fall asleep. Jewel was under his hypnotic spell. Her spotter measured the different variables involved in Jewel's shot.

"Wind speed: 2 mph. Direction: 2 o'clock. Distance to target: 302 meters." Lina said while looking through her binoculars.

"Ok, now slowly turn off the safety." Blu said. Jewel flipped the safety on her rifle off without effort.

"Point your rifle at one of the guards and move your finger on the trigger." He said. She did exactly just that. She pointed the rifle to the guard near her left. Jewel place her feather slowly on the trigger.

"Ok, when I tell you to fire, you are going to fire one round at the guard. Then, you will fire another round at the next guard without delay." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Jewel replied.

"Fire." Blu commanded softly.

Jewel quickly pressed the trigger. The dart slowly rockets its way to the guard. The dart had stricken him in the shoulder. Before he went to grab it out of it body, the relaxant traveled in his bloodstream and knocked him out. Immediately, she fired another round at the second guard before he had realized what happened. He too was knocked out by the dart.

"Now, relax and fall into an enjoyable slumber." Blu said seductively. Jewel comfortably blacked out peacefully inside the cozy brush. Her part of the mission is now complete.

"Now, it's my turn." Blu said as he stealthily made his way to the main target. The bird was a large, jet-black crow with red eyes. The Spix Macaw ambushed the oblivious bird by grabbing his throat with his talon. Blu forcefully flew away with his hostage away from the campsite. He hid in the dense jungle surrounding the campsite while covering the captured crow's mouth with his wing. Blu began to spoke to the scared crow, demanding information.

"I want to know EVERYTHING from you! Who do you work for?!" Blu demanded. He shook the crow to get some form of response from him.

"I'm not telling you jack!" replied the crow. Blu tightened his grip around the crow's throat. He clawed his chest to show that this Macaw will kill if he doesn't get what he asked for. The crow's blood slowly gushed out of his chest as he grunted in pain.

"I SAID, **WHO ARE **_**YOU**__** WORKING FOR?!**_" Blu yelled.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. I'm working with a hideous cockatoo. I'm keeping watch while the humans are making bag loads of drugs underground. Please don't hurt me. I'll tell you everything, I promise..se..se." the crow broke down into tears.

"Where is he?!" Blu asked.

"The boss is inside a small room at the end of the tunnel. You can't miss him. The workers are in their own rooms on each side of the tunnel. They move in and out frequently on the hour." The Crow said.

"What about the security?" Blu asked.

"The place is riddled with cameras posted on each wall. You'll never get in there unnoticed! Even without the main power source, the motion sensors can detect even the slightest movements you make." The crow replied.

"Where are the backup generators?" Blu asked.

"I don't know where they are." The crow said. Blu once again grabbed his throat and began to suffocate him.

"I don't know…I…don't…know." The crow's eyes watered as he struggled to breathe. Blu let go of his grip once more. The crow fell on the floor, gasping for air.

"Well, thanks for cooperating. Now it's time to put you to sleep!" Blu grabbed on to the crow's torso and squeezed him. The pressure stopped the blood flowing to the crow's head. Blu made him pass out. He locked a chain on the crow's talon to a tree. Blu stuffed a handkerchief in his mouth and taped his beak shut. Blu waited a minute later to see him conscious again. He treated the crow's wound with rubbing alcohol and a bandage wrap.

"Once I'm done here, you'll be free. I promise." Blu said as he walked away from the crow.

**Time:** 9:30pm

Lina picked up Jewel from the ground and dragged her to Blu. The Macaws meet up at a secluded area. and set up camp to discuss their plan further.

"Hey, Blu? Why did you cause her to fall asleep?" Lina asked while she looked at Jewel in confusion. Her breathing flowed gently like a calm breeze at the beach.

"Jewel needed sleep. That's why I hypnotized her earlier. Have you noticed that she became a little sleep-deprived?" Blu replied.

"Not really. She looked fine earlier." She said.

"Anyway, we got more information regarding our plan to end Nigel. We know now that there's an underground entrance to the drug site. Problem is that it's riddled with security equipment everywhere." Blu said.

"Well the camp has to run on electricity in some way. Where is its power source?" she said.

"I'm trying to figure that out as we speak. For now, we better rest up for tomorrow. We got a big day ahead of us. This could be our chance to end Nigel and his drug trade once and for all." Blu concluded.

"Well, I guess it's good night then." Lina cried as she yawned.

"Goodnight Lina." He said.

"Goodnight Blu." She said.

Blu went up close to Jewel and hugged her like a blanket. He gave his wife a goodnight kiss to her cheek and closed his weary eyes.

"Goodnight…Jewel." He whispered. Blu, Lina, and Jewel lie asleep in the safety of the forest shrubs.


	9. Love for oranges and not lemons

**Location: Nigel's campsite, Brazil**

**Time: 7:45am**

**Date: 6/7/14**

The early morning sun softly rises over the sleepy rain forest. The light from it glows a golden yellow, covering the dense land. Blu, Jewel, and Lina awake from their sleep. They all stretched out a yawn and got up from the firm ground.

"Good morning, everyone." Blu said in confidence. He was excited to infiltrate Nigel's underground drug lab. Jewel walked over to Blu in a slow, eloquent manner. In the morning light, she strides her way towards him as her feathery body sparkled like a diamond. Blu's eyes began to widen by this beautiful sight. To him, her image made him believe that his was in a wonderful dream. The light, the beauty, the love for him! It was too much for him to understand just how sensational she can be. All of Blu's thoughts had melted away like ice. "Good...morning Jewel." He said while captivated. He went to Jewel without heist, for he knew he couldn't ruin this heavenly moment. Blu and Jewel moved their wings to each other's hips carefully. They gracefully huddled closer to each other in a display of pure bliss. Blu and Jewel finally hug one another, radiating their warm comfort. The angelic couple advanced their beaks closer to each other. They opened their mouths gently in an attempt to chain themselves in love once more.

"Hey guys, go long!" said Lina as she hurled a pair of oranges at them. The Spixs were still in their own magical world with one another, not paying attention to the airborne balls of fruit. Both oranges smacked Blu in the face. Juice and pulp exploded on him.

"Ow." Blu said, annoyed by Lina ruining his special moment. Jewel suddenly cracked up in laughter from the incident. She looked at Blu in amusement. His beak had a piece of orange stuck on him. "Thirsty?" said Blu while Jewel continued to laugh. He quickly went to her in a kiss. Her laughter stopped to a pleasant moan by Blu's kiss. Jewel closed her eyes, only focusing on the tart flavor from his mouth. It sank her beak in good. She pulled out from Blu's kiss. "What's wrong?" asked Blu.

"I want more orange juice." She demanded. Blu smiled back and shoved a large piece of orange in his mouth. He began to make out with her once more. They enjoy the nutritious fluid in their mouths as it gushed in each other's tongue.

"Wow, that's really cute." Lina she while she looked at the two in endearment. "It'll be better it I threw passion fruit at them. You know, every other fruit would work fine except for a _**lemon.**_ First, they're extremely sour, they burn people's eyes, and if those two tried it, than they will spit it out in disgust! Arrghh. _**SCREW LEMONS!**_"

Blu and Jewel finish the orange in their mouths. They stopped kissing and now feel enegetic from the vitamin C in their systems.

"Alright, let's get back to our mission." Blu announced. The three gathered around for their new plan.

"Ok, so we're currently are trying to look for a generator around the camp. It might be a challenge for us, but I believe it will be possible to find it." He continued.

"So, where do we start?" asked Jewel. Blu pulled out his map of the campsite and placed it on the floor.

"I believe the generator is nearby the underground entrance judging by the map. This is where the entrance is." Blu replied as he circled the manhole with his red marker.

"Ok, I see it." Lina said. "There is a wire coming out of the manhole. Should we follow where the wire leads to?"

"Yes. That is exactly what must take place." Blu replied.

"Sounds easy enough. It wouldn't be that hard to look for it." Jewel said.

"Alright. Let's gather our things and go!" Blu commanded. They all gathered their equipment and flew into Nigel's territory.

"We need to be a little sneaky. There are guards are working around the perimeter. It's best to stay together and keep out of sight. We need to make as little noise as possible. Does everyone understand?" Blu whispered. He looked around the area cautiously in order to see any guards.

"Got it." Jewel and Lina replied quietly. The Macaws have now spotted a cable coming out of the entrance of the base.

"Ok, let's follow it." Jewel said. They moved carefully though the campsite. A guard heard a subtle sound coming from the ground.

"Huh?" said the guard as he looked behind him. Nothing was in his sight. He looked to his front again and continued walking. The Macaws hid from the guard near a wall before he looked back.

"That was close." Lina said quietly. Blu, Jewel and Lina could hear the rumble of a gas-powered generator nearby.

"We found it." Blu said. Another generator was nearby. "That must be the backup generator."

"Could we cut the cables off the generator?" asked Lina.

"I don't think that be a good idea. We could cut off the gas line connecting to the generators instead. "Jewel said.

"That would give us some time to wait before the generators run out of fuel. So when they do we can charge inside the base before they could react to what's happening." said Blu. He cut off the fuel line connecting to the generators. Gasoline leaked out of the broken pipes. "That should do the trick. Let's head in front of the entrance and wait."

The Macaws flew towards the manhole and stood there, waiting for the generators to run out of fuel…


	10. Shooting guards and a Rap Battle

**Location: Nigel's campsite underground, Brazil**

**Date: 6/7/14**

**Time: 8:27am**

The Macaws looked inside the underground drug lab through the manhole. The hallway was brightly lighted by florescent tubes on the ceiling, but not for long. As the generators above ran out of fuel, the ceiling lights flickered.

"Now's our chance!" said Lina.

"Ok team, you ready?" Blu asked.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long…" Jewel cried while looking a bit aggressive.

"We need to go to the end of the hallway as quickly as possible! We're going double time!" He commanded.

Blu lifted up the manhole off the ground. He gestured the ladies to go inside first. Jewel and Lina rapidly entered the hallway, diving down head first. Blu went after them without much delay. Blu, Jewel, and Lina flied low to the ground to prevent any person from grabbing the trio with their hands. The ceiling lights finally dimmed out. The hallway went pitch-black. They all immediately turned on their flashlights. The drug manufacturers noticed that there wasn't any more power in their labs. In the concentrated labs, the workers began to chatter in panic.

"What's going on?" said one worker.

"The power went out!" another worker replied.

"That's not possible! We should have plenty of power to last us a few weeks." cried another worker.

"Someone or something is messing with us!" another worker stated."Call the guards!"

The Macaws are getting close to Nigel's office when the guards were sent out of their personal rooms.

"We got trouble." Jewel yelled. She noticed the large men in front of her.

"Move out of the way!" Blu shouted. All three quickly dodge the incoming traffic by maneuvering under the guard's legs, flying extremely close to the walls, and corkscrewing away from their limbs.

"Jewel, give us some covering fire! I'll watch your six!"

"You got it, Blu!" Jewel responded

Blu grabbed on to Jewel's back with his talons as she turned around. She grasped the rifle off her back and started to shoot at the approaching guards from behind Blu.

"Lina, I need you to grab on to my shoulders. We'll fly faster with your input. Initiate chained together formation!" He ordered once more.

"Ok, I'm on it!" Lina responded. She held on to Blu's shoulders with her talons and flapped her wings as quickly as possible. Jewel continued on shooting the guards with her gun while Blu kept in sync with Lina's flight patterns. Every shot she made hit directly on their necks. This made them pass out quicker than when she shot them in the shoulder yesterday.

"We got more of them on my 12! What do we do?" Lina asked in fear.

"Do a flip!" Blu responded quickly.

"What, are you crazy?" she asked while believing he went insane.

"Do it! NOW!" he responded with an ultimatum undertone.

"Ok, fine!" She replied.

When Lina started to flip herself forward in midair, they all enter into a state of time distortion. She slowly curled her back forward as she tried to put all her weight to her legs. While Lina had roughly positioned herself upside down, Blu twisted Jewel around to where her back faced the ceiling. As the Scarlet Macaw was turning herself to where she faced the ceiling, Jewel has gotten the view of the guards. In her own timeframe, she began to quickly unload her magazine at the approaching guards in slow-motion. They all slowly tumbled to the tile floor, injected with tranquilizer darts in their bodies.

"Keeeepppp…gggggooooiiiinnnnggggg!" Blu shouted to Lina while they continue to experience chronological kinesis. Lina had finally completed her front flip. The Macaws returned back to reality where time had been restored. Blu flipped Jewel back to her original setting afterwards. They continued to fly towards Nigel's office with the guards taken out.

"We're almost there!" Jewel said with pride.

"There's a small, transparent, magical barrier on the door. Let's smash through it!" Blu commanded. They all charged at the square window full force. The glass scattered all over the floor while they make their own surprise entry. As they settled down on the floor, the Macaws looked inside with their flashlights. Inside the room contained a small office desk with some important documents.

"Well, well, well…we do I have here today?" A wicked scowl resounded.

"It's Nigel! Where is he?" Blu cried. He moved his flashlight around to try and spot his flightless villain, but with no success. Jewel and Lina did the same, but they ended up with the same results.

"Come out, you coward!" Jewel taunted.

"Right behind you!" Nigel whispered to her ear. He snagged her without making a sound. Her flashlight dropped to the floor.

"Jewel?" Lina cried as she noticed her presence went missing.

"Jewel, no!" Blu said, looking at her fallen flashlight. "Not cool man. NOT COOL!" He lit a flare in the room. The room glowed red from it, illuminating the room to where it could be entirely seen. Nigel was then spotted on the desk with Jewel in front of him. He had tranquilized her with her own round. She fell asleep lifelessly on the desk. Nigel then picked her up and held a piece of glass to her throat.

"You make any sudden moves and she'll die! All three of you should come aboard my yellow submarine as I transport millions of dollars worth of cocaine to the United States."

"A Submarine? Why is it yellow?" asked Lina as she stood motionless.

"It's a Beatles reference. You know, the band?" Blu replied.

"No clue." Lina replied.

"You should go out more often." He said.

"Well I'm sorry that I live in a rain forest!" she cried.

"Oh, forgot about that part." He replied.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" Nigel demanded. "You better walk this way towards my dock if you know what's good." He began to walk cautiously while holding on to Jewel. He hummed the yellow submarine song as he went. He opened the hatchet on top of his submarine. "Drop your things to the water and get in!" he demanded. Blu and Lina dropped all of their equipment and went inside the submarine as instructed. Blu was a bit clever however. He attached powerful magnets to his grenade rounds, Lina's rocket rounds, and other explosives before they had attacked Nigel's base. As the equipment sank in the water, it began to travel towards the underbelly of the submarine. The explosives are now stuck on the submarine. All Blu had to do was to set off the detonator in order for it to explode.

"You two, get in the cage!" Nigel cried as he pointed the large cage near them.

"What about Jewel?" Blu asked sincerely, hoping that she will be with him.

"Oh, her? Well I might…play with her!" Nigel devilishly replied. "HAhaHaHAahhaHaha!"

"You lonely creep…" Jewel muttered under her breathe. She got up from her sleep and grabbed Nigel's neck. She slammed him to the floor and placed her talon on his face. "YOU WANNA PLAY?! TU QUIERES JUGAR?! **HUH!? **_**WELL LET'S PLAY THEN!"**_ She yelled in her Hispanic accent.

"Why don't you quiet down and be a good girl?" Nigel replied calmly. He jabbed in another tranquilizer dart on Jewel's leg.

"That tickles…oh not again." Jewel said while she stumbled to get her bearings. Just then, Blu had an idea. Jewel could withstand relaxants with her blazing rage. He voiced to Jewel to grab her attention.

"Hey Jewel!" Blu cried while she was beginning to pass out. "Did you know what Nigel called you?"

She looked up Blu, her eyes closing. "Whaat?" she replied while trying to pay attention.

"He called you A SPIC!" Blu shouted as loud as possible. After hearing this false remark, she began to stand on her talons once more. Her face showed absolute hatred and disgust to Nigel. Her wing had clenched to a fist. Jewel's rage had maxed out in her beating heart. Her pulse rapidly spiked to the rhythm of a machine gun. If Jewel had an alternate persona that was fueled by fustrastion, it would completely match Sakura's from Naruto, a popular Anime and Manga series.

"He called me _**WHAT?"**_ Jewel asked in anger.

"Not a Spix, but a _**SPIC!**_" Blu repeated.

Nigel was starting to feel a little bit nervous around Jewel's presence.

"_**SO THAT'S HOW IT IS? YOU FIRST TRIED TO PUT ME IN BED WHILE I WAS ASLEEP AND THAN YOU CALLED ME A SPIC?! TU MADRE!"**_ Jewel screamed. She charged at Nigel head on. Blu assist her by grabbing him around his chest and held him in place. Nigel pushed Blu and Jewel away from their attacks. He countered by pinning them both on the ground with full strength.

"You worthless piece of shi-" Lina was about to charge at Nigel when the Spix Macaws began to speak simultaneously.

"We'll handle him. Go on and stop that submarine." They commanded.

"Are you sure?" Lina asked, still thinking that she could help them.

"Just go. We'll be okay." They replied.

"Ok then." She said. Lina went out to the front of the submarine in hopes of stopping it somehow.

"We still have some business to take care of." Nigel said deviously. "Computer, drop a beat!"

The speakers around the submarine began to play a hip hop tempo for Nigel. He starts to rap while holding the two in place.

**You too are just another expensive price tag,**

**I actually have swag, don't mean to brag.**

**When you go extinct, how the conservatives nag!**

**But after awhile, you'll be forgotten like a trash bag.**

**Who needs you now? The public got drugs to snag.**

The computer play's an "ohhhhhh….get em" sound in response to Nigel's rap. Infuriated, Blu and Jewel pushed Nigel's talons away from their necks and began to make a rap of their own.

"Computer, drop the bass!" Blu commanded. The computer plays a backround dubstep track while he begins the first part of the rap.

**Who needs another dirty, old cockatoo?**

**Your show biz is over; find something else better to do.**

He looks at Jewel quickly and turns back to Nigel.

**You dare hurt my loving addiction,**

**I'll turn you into fanfiction.**

**I'll make you one of a kind, a limited edition.**

Nigel punches Blu in the face. He slowly stumbles to a wall, still spitting out rhythms as he vomits on his plumage. Linda's spaghetti.

**I get so high; my thoughts of Jewel are narrowin.**

**If a hero needs a saving drug, than she's my heroin. **

Nigel tries to punch him once more. Blu grabs his wing and places him in a submission. Jewel starts beating the heck out of Nigel as she began her part of the rap.

**You dare hurt me, you're a flightless turd!**

**Try to look at me funny and I'll give you the bird.**

**You're existence is pathetic, how you companin and *****in.**

**When we're done with you, yo head will need some stitchin.**

**Looks like this is the end of your drug career.**

**When you're six feet under, your own family will cheer!**

Jewel sends one last heavy blow to Nigel's beak. She hit him a hard that it chipped into piece**s…**


	11. A ending straight from CSI:Miami

Nigel tumbled down to the floor in defeat. He lies down on the floor unconscious. Jewel had spat at his face, believing that he truly deserves the punishment of his sin.

"Serves you right!" cried Jewel.

"Why don't go check with Lina? She might be having a hard time with the submarine." Blu said.

So the two decided to head towards the front of the submarine to meet up with Lina. They finally arrived at the control room when they saw the captain of the ship passed out near her.

"Nice one." Said Jewel, impressed with Lina's wetwork.

"Oh, he was nothing. I had him run into this giant pipe thingy." Lina replied.

"You mean the periscope." Blu said.

"Yeah, whatever you call it." She said.

"Well, it looks like we're done here. What do we do now, captain?" Jewel asked, placing the captian's hat on Blu's head.

"We'll have to sink this ship along with Nigel. I have the explosives set up." He replied, holding the detonator with his wing.

"Meet you outside!" cried Lina. They all went out of the submarine through the hatchet on top. The Macaws then land on the dock, waiting for Blu to press down his detonator. They all faced away from the submarine. Blu triggered the explosives coldly. As they all slowly walked to the exit, a giant fireball appeared from the submarine like a Michael Bay film.

"It looks like Nigel's plans…had overdosed." Blu shouted, wearing a pair of shades. In response, Nigel screeched the word "Yeah!" before he drowned to his death.

"Let's go home." said Blu.

**So Blu and Jewel went back to the Amazon for a few days to relax and enjoy their victory over Nigel once more. Lina had become friends with Nico and Pedro in the Samba Club in Rio. She sang "A stranger I remain" by Platinum Games and Konami along with her new bandmates. Trevor invested his money to Tulio's conservation center in Rio and later became an ambassador for the EPA back in the US. The workers were later arrested and sent to prison for breaking international law. Thank you all for enjoying this fanfict. I hope to create more of these stories in the future.**


End file.
